


second star to the right and straight on til morning

by XOLove47



Series: Celebrations with Fitzsimmons [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Jemma Simmons Excels at Preparation, Post-Season/Series 03, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Jemma plans a romantic evening under the stars to celebrate Fitz's birthday.[Set between Seasons 3 and 4]





	second star to the right and straight on til morning

**Author's Note:**

> So... I started this fic over two years ago and there it sat in my gdrive unfinished-- until today! Can you believe? 
> 
> Written in honor of Fitz's birthday! Happy Birthday to one half of my favorite fictional couple!

Driving along a picturesque tree-lined highway, Jemma reached over to turn up the radio. 

Fitz was in the passenger seat next to her, blindfolded. Tugging at the fabric, he asked, “Is all this cloak and dagger really necessary?” 

“It’s your first birthday since we’ve been together. I want it to be special. And that means keeping it a surprise.”

“I didn’t realize kidnapping your boyfriend was a traditional birthday celebration.”

“It’s called being romantic. You should try it sometime,” Jemma teased, as she turned off at the next exit. “And you can stop your complaining, we’re almost there.”

“Hey! I’m romantic all the time,” Fitz said indignantly.

Jemma patted his knee, “Of course you are.”

A few minutes later, Jemma pulled the car to a stop, “Okay, we’re here.”

“But where is here?” Fitz asked.

“Patience is a virtue. You’ll see in a minute.”

She pulled open the passenger side door and helped Fitz out of the car.

Guiding him to the perfect spot, Jemma removed the blindfold with a flourish, “Ta-da.”

Fitz blinked, adjusting to his surroundings, “You brought me to an empty field to celebrate my birthday? You shouldn’t have?”

Looking around the field, Jemma supposed it was a little unorthodox. But they needed to get away from the bright city lights for her plan to work. One that she was sure Fitz would love, once he heard it.

“I brought you to empty field to watch the Perseids. This year’s are supposed to be spectacular-- the brightest in a century, at least. I thought we both could use a reminder of how beautiful the cosmos can be. Not to mention, a night alone, away from S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“That sounds perfect,” Fitz said. “Except for the fact that the Perseids are best viewed just before dawn…”

“Exactly. Which is why I brought blankets and sleeping bags, an abundance of snacks and a very large thermos of coffee. I know you prefer tea, but I figured we’d need coffee to keep us awake.”

“You really thought of everything.”

Jemma smiled, “Well, I do excel at--”

“Preparation, yes, I know,” Fitz completed for her.

Rifling through her basket of supplies, Jemma pulled a plaid blanket and laid it on the grass. Taking a seat, she patted the spot next to her and invited Fitz to join her.

It really was the perfect night to stargaze. With not a cloud in sight, millions of stars twinkled in the inky blue sky above them.

Jemma leaned her head on Fitz’s shoulder, "You know, the stars look especially lovely tonight." 

“Not as lovely as you.”

Jemma snorted, “God, that was such a cheesy line.”

“You love it when I’m cheesy.”

“Yeah, but only because I love _ you_.”

* * *

The pair spent the next few hours talking, laughing and eating. For once, there were no Inhuman threats, no lab emergencies to contend with. It was just the two of them and Jemma was relishing in the normalcy of it all.

Sitting in between Fitz’s legs, Jemma leaned back against his solid form.

Jemma looked down at her watch. “It’s after midnight. That means it’s officially your birthday.”

She twisted around and pressed a soft kiss to Fitz’s lips. Winding her hand around the back of his neck, Jemma deepened the kiss.

When they broke a part, Fitz grinned, “That’s a pretty great way to start my birthday, if you ask me.”

“That reminds me. I have something for you. Close your eyes.”

“This again?”

She fixed him with a withering stare and he did as he was told.

Jemma pulled out a cupcake and lit a candle, “Happy Birthday, Fitz.”

Blowing out the candle, Fitz took the proffered treat, “Mmm, chocolate peanut butter. My favorite.”

“I know. I got it from that bakery you like.”

“Want some?” Fitz asked, offering her a bite.

Jemma shook her head. She was enjoying just watching him eat.

“Thanks for that. For this whole night, really. I couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate.”

“I’ve got one more surprise for you.”

Producing a wrapped gift from the basket, Jemma handed it to Fitz.

“Really, Jemma, you didn’t have to get me anything. Just being here with you is present enough.”

Jemma rolled her eyes, “Just open it.”

Fitz tore into the package, revealing a scrapbook.

Flipping through the pages, there were photos from all of the different periods of their lives together. Pictures of them from their Academy days, hanging out in the boiler room. Pictures from a trip they had taken to London while they were working at SciOps. There was even one of them cuddled up, asleep on a couch on the Bus that Daisy must have taken. At the back of the scrapbook, there were a bunch of blank pages, waiting to be filled. 

“It’s not much, but I wanted to give you a gift that reflected on our past, while looking ahead to the next chapter of our lives, as a couple. I can’t wait to fill up all of those blank pages with our adventures together,” Jemma explained, biting her lip nervously.

“I love it, Jemma. Thank you,” Fitz said, punctuating his point with a kiss. “We should take a picture, so we can add it to the album.”

Fishing his phone from his pocket, Fitz snapped a selfie of them beaming at the camera and the stars shining above them, capturing a perfect moment in time.

* * *

Later, as the Perseids reached their peak and meteors streaked across the sky, Jemma leaned back into Fitz and smiled.

You were supposed to wish upon shooting stars, but here in this moment, in Fitz’s arms, Jemma couldn’t think of anything that she wanted that she didn’t already have.

Breaking through her reverie, Fitz pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “You’ve set a pretty high bar for birthday celebrations. How on earth am I supposed to top this?”

“It’s not a competition,” Jemma laughed. “But if you’re really that worried about it, you still have a little over three weeks to come up with something.”

“You can count on it,” Fitz said. “But seriously, thank you for an amazing birthday. I love you.”

Snuggling closer to Fitz, Jemma sighed contentedly, “And I love you. Always and forever.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I took a little bit of creative liberty-- the Perseids typically peak around August 13, but for the purposes of this story, they happened to peak a little later this year to align with Fitz's birthday on August 19 :)
> 
> As always, you can find me over on Tumblr [@accio-the-force.](accio-the-force.tumblr.com) Come say hi!


End file.
